


An Awkward Adventure

by lucybeee



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Condoms, Embarrassment, F/M, Gen, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Young Love, i have no idea what this is, lil bit of smut but mostly just Tohru silliness, there's literally no point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeee/pseuds/lucybeee
Summary: Condoms are complicated.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	An Awkward Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> After not writing for a couple months because of school, this is apparently what my mind wanted to come up with. 😅I don't know what this is, but here, it's yours now.

She wasn't quite sure how they'd gotten here.

Less than ten minutes ago, they'd been on either side of the folding table in the center of her room, various textbooks spread out between them. A very frustrated Tohru had been trying to focus on her math homework, but had instead found herself staring at her boyfriend. He was beautiful; there was simply no other way to describe him. Everything about him in that moment somehow stole the air from her lungs; the way the muscles in his forearm moved as he squeezed the mechanical pencil in his right hand, the way his jaw was set in focus and dusted by a thin layer of orange-red stubble, since it was Sunday night and he hadn't bothered to shave all weekend…

She'd jumped him.

That was one thing that had always scared Tohru about her relationship with Kyo, even before they'd started officially dating-she lost control around him. She always found herself giving into her desires. She'd always felt drawn to him, like she could tell him anything, like she could lay her entire soul into the palms of his calloused hands--hands that were so rough with everyone else--and trust him not to crush it. If she wanted to hug him, now that the curse was gone, she couldn't stop herself. If she wanted to kiss him, she always indulged, no matter the situation. They'd given each other their virginity in a situation quite similar to this one, in fact. Despite _knowing_ that he made her weak, despite _knowing_ that she should try to restrain herself at certain times, she was always unable. He was like gasoline, and she a lit match. The moment they were brought together, she exploded.

She at least hoped that he felt somewhat the same way.

So now, because of Tohru's lack of self control (and likely partly due to her general hatred of math, as well), they found themselves on her bed, her back pressed against the mattress and Kyo above her. Her dress had been removed and tossed somewhere, her bra and underwear quickly following. He pressed hungry kisses to her neck. His index and middle fingers slipped inside her and he groaned at how wet she already was. He curled his fingers and she moaned, the sound so intense it was almost a sob. He nipped at her skin, pumping his fingers agonizingly slowly. Impatient, Tohru reached down between them and repositioned his hand so that his thumb was pressed against her clit as his fingers continued to move inside her.

"Fuck," he mumbled, lips moving down to her breast. She squeezed her eyes shut as his teeth lightly clamped onto her nipple. His fingers slowed to a gradual stop as he shifted his focus to her chest, and she let out a needy whine at the loss of friction between her legs.

"Kyo-kun, please. Please, _please_ …" she babbled, eyes still closed, tugging at his hair. She was pretty sure she wasn't making sense, but she couldn't stop talking. Drunk off of him already. Already delirious and out of control.

Out of control.

"Please what?" he asked, picking his head up to look at her. He gulped as he took in her flushed cheeks and kiss-swollen lips, the way her bangs stuck to her forehead with sweat.

"I don't--I was--I was so close already," she finally managed to choke out. She felt the heat on her cheeks increasing, likely due to embarrassment at being so forward, but there was no restraining herself now. Not when she was feeling so sensitive and stimulated, so _needy_.

"God damn…" His eyes darkened with lust, and though she couldn't see it, she could _feel_ it; it made her tremble with anticipation beneath him. But then his fingers pulled out of her altogether. Tohru was about to let out another whine of protest, but the noise was stopped short when she felt his tongue on her clit. She gasped instead, hips arching up toward his face. He moaned slightly against her and moved a hand up to her lower stomach, pushing gently to hold her back down onto the bed.

Then everything was all heat and white light and fire in her belly, and she could do nothing but gasp and ride out her high, legs quaking, strangled moans caught in her throat.

As she settled down, she became aware of the fact that Kyo's face was even with hers again, his fingers now just barely ghosting over her most sensitive spot. He pressed sweet kisses to her cheeks as she tried to steady her breathing.

"I love you," he said softly, bumping his nose against hers.

She giggled rather tiredly, returning the gesture by rubbing her nose against his cheek. "I love you, too. Come here."

She reached up and latched her fingers onto the collar of his t-shirt, giving a firm tug. She made quick work of repositioning them until he was propped up against the headboard and she was straddling his lap. She laced her fingers in his hair and scratched at his scalp gently, like she knew he liked, simultaneously grinding her hips down against the erection she could feel between her legs. They moaned in unison.

Moving her hips again, Tohru released the grip she had on his hair to reach between them and work at his belt.

"Fuck, Tohru, w-wait."

"I want you," she murmured. She leaned forward and moved her lips to the side of his throat. She sank her teeth into his skin. She could hear his breath hitch.

"I know, and I-I want you, too, but I don't…"

Now slightly alarmed, she sat up straight to look him in the eye.

"I...we're out of condoms," he ground out, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. Tohru couldn't help but smile a bit at the embarrassment written across his features; he was adorable.

"I should have planned for this better," he added. "Sorry."

"You couldn't really have planned for me attacking you while we were doing homework," she admitted meekly, then paused to think. "O-oh, well just this once, we can just--"

"No. _Tohru_ , no. We're not doing that."

He knew her mind so well that it was almost scary sometimes.

She inhaled to protest, but he cut her off with a frown and a firm shake of his head.

"As much as I love you, the last thing we need right now is a surprise baby."

He had a point.

_No control._

She was lucky he was always so level-headed.

Tohru sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to steady her heightened nerves. "You're right."

"I'll just go get some. I'll be right back." He leaned up and planted a kiss on her forehead, then put his hands at her hips and lifted her, moving her off of him and onto the bed.

"A-are you sure? It's been drizzling on and off all day…"

"I had a little headache earlier, but I'm okay now. The rain doesn't get me as bad as it used to, ya know."

Kyo chuckled at her uncertainty and shifted his weight from foot to foot awkwardly for a moment before sitting back down on the edge of the bed. She eyed him curiously. Under her gaze, he cringed, face suddenly reddening rapidly again.

"I gotta...wait a minute," he explained, eyes darting downward. Tohru followed his gaze to the bulge in his jeans.

"Oh. _Oh_. Right."

"And...probably change my pants," he added, noting the damp spot where she'd been grinding against him.

Now that the heat of the moment was dwindling a bit, Tohru felt guilt creep up within her. Guilt at being so needy, at almost doing something completely ridiculous and naive; even guilt at something so stupid as getting his jeans wet.

When did this happen? When did she turn into this kind of person? Someone so reliant, so clingy?

"I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun," she blurted.

"Eh? For what?"

"G-getting your pants wet, and making you hard, and--and--"

Kyo raised an eyebrow at her and put a hand on the back of her head, pulling her in.

"Dummy. It's not like this is my only pair of jeans. And I liked what we were doing. A _lot._ That's not your fault or a bad thing."

She leaned her forehead against his shoulder, squeaking out an unsure "'kay."

"Don't do this to yourself, Tohru," he added, acknowledging that he'd noticed her mind spiraling into a flurry of self-hatred, like it often did whenever she felt herself wanting extra attention from him. Whenever she felt herself falling even more in--

She had an idea.

"Kyo-kun," she said firmly, picking her head up so quickly that she almost bumped foreheads with him.

"What?" he asked, confused by the intensity in her eyes. He knew that look--her "determined-daughter-of-a-badass-gangster-who-isn't-going-to-give-up" face. But he had no idea _why_ she was making that face right now.

"Let me go buy the condoms."

In her head, saying that would give her some sense of self-control--it would mean that he didn't have to do _everything_ in situations like this, that she had something to contribute. It would keep him out of the rain, too. But once she'd actually made the suggestion _out loud_ , she thought it just sounded stupid. Surely he'd laugh at her feeble attempt to take something so small off his shoulders. She knew he didn't _mind_ doing it himself, so this was a rather selfish, unwarranted suggestion, anyway...

He just smiled warmly at her.

"You don't have to. That's kinda my job as the guy, right? Since they, uh, go on me."

"I can do this, though," Tohru insisted, feeling that she was in too deep to give up now.

"Tohru, I know you _can…_ " Kyo said hesitantly, tilting his head toward her bedroom window. She glanced outside, not sure what he was getting at. "It'll be dark in an hour or two. And you'd be buying condoms _alone_."

"So?"

He ground his teeth in embarrassment, realizing that what he was about to say was ridiculous. They lived in a safe neighborhood. Tohru was eighteen. He'd even taught her some self-defense recently. But he couldn't help but worry about her.

"I dunno, it's just that you're young and pretty and a girl, and I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea and--"

She cut off his rambling with a kiss. When she pulled back, he added, "Let's just go together if you really wanna go that bad."

Tohru shook her head and nudged her nose against his again, something that had become a show of affection between them at some point. "No, I can do this. Just leave it to me!"

Kyo raised an eyebrow, slightly unsettled by the way she was treating this like some very important secret mission, but just nodded. He wasn't going to win this one. "Okay."

Tohru stood and put a delicate finger to her chin, scanning the room in search of her various articles of clothing. Kyo, being the one who had thrown them in the first place, had a better idea of where they'd gone, and walked around behind her bed to grab them for her.

"Thank you," she said, smiling sweetly. Once she was fully clothed, she smoothed the skirt of her dress down to rid it of wrinkles, then looked up at Kyo. "Do I look okay?"

"You're beautiful," he said, which was _always_ his response to that question, so she wasn't sure how much stock she could put in it, no matter how sweet it was. "Just…"

"Hm?"

He reached over and opened her nightstand drawer, pulling out a hair tie he knew she kept there and presenting it to her. "I messed up your hair. And...maybe splash cool water on your face? Anyone looking at you would know what we've been doing, and Shigure's downstairs so…"

"O-oh, right. Okay." She took the tie and headed to the bathroom to wash her face. Kyo followed her, leaning against the bathroom door frame as she turned on the tap water and pulled a brush through her hair.

"So, do you know what you're getting?" he asked after a moment, lowering his voice even though they were the only ones upstairs; Yuki had gone to Machi's earlier, likely to do things Tohru didn't want to think about him doing (not that she was innocent when it came to being a sexually active teenager, obviously).

"Condoms," she said plainly, puzzled by the question. Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but there are different kinds, Tohru."

She reached for the towel sitting on the counter and rubbed it against her face as she answered him. "There are?"

"O-of course…oh, hey, did you save the last box? You can just take a picture of it on your phone so you can find the right ones at the store."

"I think so."

"I didn't see it in the nightstand just now, though." He could already tell this was going to be a disaster, but tried not to let his face show it.

"Oh, actually...I _did_ clean this morning. I probably threw it out, since it was empty…"

Kyo couldn't help but let out a groan at that.

"I remember what it looks like. Don't worry, Kyo-kun, it'll be fine!"

He nodded, despite now looking pretty unsure. "Okay. Well, at least let me give you some money."

Tohru shook her head and passed him in the doorway, giving his hand a squeeze as she went by. "I can stand to buy a box or two. I love you."

As she walked to the convenience store, Tohru pondered Kyo's peculiar behavior. She wasn't a child, though he of course knew that. She was just as deep in this relationship as he was, too; she should know how to purchase condoms.

How complicated could it possibly be?

Standing in front of the several shelves of condoms a few minutes later, Tohru realized that it could, in fact, be _very_ complicated.

Not only was there an unnecessarily huge variety, but they were also much more expensive than she'd anticipated. She felt bad that Kyo had always paid for them up to this point, but also slightly unsettled at the idea of pulling so much yen out of her already-thin wallet…

And she very much did _not_ remember what the box looked like.

She'd expected there to only be one kind, so it hadn't mattered.

She supposed she could call Kyo, but that would completely defy the point of her insisting she be the only one to run this errand.

Defeated, Tohru sighed and started reading the boxes one-by-one.

_Pre-lubricated, ribbed, warming, fire and ice, extra-long…_

It was endless. Pre-lubricated sounded like a must, but the rest of the options? She had no clue.

"Oh, look, it's Tohru!"

Tohru felt her cheeks immediately light up at the sound of the familiar voice behind her. She put on her best smile, though, and tried to appear normal as she turned around.

"O-oh, Kagura-san, it's nice to see you! Oh, and Isuzu-san, too!"

The girls approached her, Kagura apparently oblivious to the aisle they were in. Rin glanced at the shelf behind Tohru, ruffled the brunette's hair in an oddly affectionate way, and mumbled a "nice."

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Tohru spluttered, waving her hands in front of her face so quickly that they created their own breeze. "I was just, um--"

Kagura tilted her head in confusion, then took in the contents of the nearby shelf. "Oh. _Oh._ "

Embarrassed, Tohru squeaked and hid her face in her hands. She could live with Isuzu seeing her trying to buy condoms. But Kagura...she'd had such strong feelings for Kyo, and likely still did. She wouldn't want to think about him having sex with someone else. Tohru knew that was an absurd thing to feel bad about; Kyo was her boyfriend, they were young adults, and they were allowed to have sex without worrying anyone how anyone else would feel about it. But that didn't quell the guilt and embarrassment competing for space in Tohru's chest.

"Do you not know what kind to get?" Kagura asked simply. Tohru peeked out from behind her fingers. To her relief, Kagura's face was completely neutral, not even a slight blush to be seen.

"Oh, um...that's right. I thought I did, but there are so many different kinds."

"Just get the cheapest ones," Kagura suggested. "They work just as well as the expensive ones."

"B-but, what about, uh, ribbed? Or warming? Or fire and ice? Or extra-long?"

Rin chuckled. "You're the only one here who would know whether or not he needs extra-long." Kagura joined in on the bemused laughter while Tohru wished the floor would open up and swallow her into a black abyss so she could escape this situation.

"W-well, I've never seen anything else to compare it to, so…" she mumbled awkwardly. "But it's certainly long enough!" That only made the other two girls laugh harder.

"Sorry, Tohru," Kagura giggled. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

Yes she did. To Tohru, this seemed like the perfect circumstance to be embarrassed. She was sure that if you were to look up "embarrassment" in a dictionary, this very situation would be listed as an example.

"Here," Rin said, trying to put Tohru out of her misery. She plucked a box of condoms off the shelf and thrust it at Tohru. "Haru and I always get these."

Kagura glanced at the box. "Oh, my boyfriend and I use those, too."

"Y-you have a boyfriend now, Kagura-san?" Tohru asked, eyes widening.

"Yeah. You don't have to sound so surprised…"

"Oh, no, I just didn't know, that's all!"

Rin coughed, ending that particular awkward exchange only to start a new one. "These'll probably fit him, and they'll feel good for him. Haru says they do, at least."

"Different condoms feel different for the guy?" Tohru asked, actually genuinely curious.

"I mean, yeah. And some for us, too."

"Mm-hmm," Kagura agreed, pointing at some small text on the box of condoms clutched in Tohru's (trembling, though her friends were nice enough to not say anything) hand. "See, these are ribbed, like you asked about. So it'll feel better for you. And it's extra-thin, which will be better for him."

"Extra-thin? That sounds like it wouldn't be very safe…"

Rin waved her off. "They're fine. I don't have any little termites running around, so that's proof." Kagura nodded in agreement.

Tohru sighed as she stared down at the box, pensive. "What do the ribs do, exactly?"

Kagura bristled a bit uncomfortably at this, but Rin dove right in. "Well, it depends on the girl, of course. But to me, it's just more texture. It just rubs differently. Ya know how the head of a dick has a sort of ridge compared to the rest of it? It feels kind of like that, but all over."

Tohru hummed and blinked, lost in wondering if she'd notice a difference until Kagura spoke up again.

"And the thinness supposedly'll make it feel better for him, since a lot of guys whine like babies about having to wear condoms in the first place."

"Hm?" Tohru quirked her head to the side. "Do they really feel that bad for them?"

"I doubt it." Kagura snorted. "They're just dramatic. Hey, Kyo doesn't...try to go in without one, does he?"

"I'll kick his ass," Rin added, tone bitter.

"No, of course not! In fact, he was the one who made me come here tonight; I said we could just--" Tohru cut herself off there, chuckling awkwardly in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

Apparently she didn't even have self-control when just _talking_ about Kyo, either. Fantastic.

"D-do you think I should get another kind, too? Just in case?" she asked, trying to forget what she had just almost said.

"If you wanna," Rin said, shrugging. She spent the next few minutes grabbing boxes off of the shelves, ones that she'd tried in the past and claimed to be "fine."

"That's plenty to choose from," Kagura said after a bit. "You'll overwhelm her."

With that, Tohru gave out hugs, which both girls accepted rather awkwardly but didn't protest, and they headed off back towards Kagura's house, where Haru was apparently waiting for them to come watch a movie.

Tohru knelt down on the floor of the convenience store, the row of brightly-colored boxes set out in front of her. She tapped a finger against her chin and ran her eyes over each box, trying to remember what Rin had said the pros and cons of each were. In the end, she scooped up all the boxes in a slight panic and walked to the counter with them, where she tried to avoid the eyes of the guy ringing the odd order up--of _course_ it was a boy, and of _course_ he was about her age. Because why not.

When she got back to the house, still mourning the death of a fair chunk of her most recent paycheck, Kyo was waiting for her in the genkan.

"I'm back!" she said, trying to sound just as cheerful as when she'd left.

"Welcome home. You were gone a while. Everythin' alright?" he asked, watching her kick off her shoes.

"Of course, everything's fine!" She glanced over his shoulder, noting the empty room and realizing Shigure must have gone to bed. "Here." She held the plastic bag out to him.

"Oh, thanks. Uh, Tohru, what the--?" He stammered, looking into the bag.

"I-I thought we could spice things up and try different ones!" she lied. It was a weak excuse, and she was an awful liar as it was, so she was sure he wouldn't buy it, but her bruised ego forced her to try--one job. She'd had _one job_ and she couldn't even control that.

"With...condoms? We've only been having sex for a couple of months...do we really need spice already?" he asked, a blush creeping up his neck and across his cheeks. "A-are you not…?"

"Wha--? Oh, Kyo-kun, that's not what I meant! I'm satisfied, I really am!" she backtracked, voice much louder than the situation warranted.

Kyo just took her hand and led her to the stairs. "Quiet, or you'll wake Shigure up."

Once back in her room, the two sat on opposite ends of the bed, the boxes of condoms spread between them.

"So...wanna tell me what actually happened here?" he asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"I didn't remember what the box looked like," Tohru admitted finally, ducking her head.

Kyo chuckled and leaned over, putting a hand underneath her chin and gently pulling it up so she'd have to look at him. "I figured."

She puffed her lower lip out into a pout, and Kyo smirked before kissing her gently.

"You must have spent a fortune," he commented, frowning at all the boxes. "You could have gotten anything and it woulda been fine."

"Well...we'll go through them all eventually, anyway…"

"Fair point."

"You'll never guess what happened at the store." She recounted the events from the convenience store, giggling a bit at his discomfort about hearing how _Kagura_ of all people had helped her pick out the condoms, though this was really mostly Rin's handywork in the end.

"S-so…" he said once she was done, rubbing a hand over his face to try and hide his blush. "What were the first ones Rin suggested?"

Tohru pointed to a light blue box, then looked up at Kyo. He was laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked indignantly.

"Those are the exact ones I usually buy."

"Really?!" she squeaked. She could have just stopped _there_?

He nodded. "Haru was the one who told me about 'em in the first place, so I guess it makes sense."

Tohru sighed and leaned over, pressing her forehead against his chest. He rubbed his palm against her back to soothe her, trying not to laugh more.

"Do you, uh, still wanna do this? Or are you too tired after your little adventure?"

She picked her head up and stared up at him. "I still want to! B-but only if you do, of course."

"'Course I do."

"I thought maybe talking about Kagura and Rin picking these out might have been a turn-off…"

He cringed a bit and busied himself with clearing off the bed so he could get away with avoiding eye contact for a minute. "You're such a dork," he mumbled finally.

Tohru giggled and tugged her dress off over her head before scooting back farther onto the bed.

"Uh-huh. Kyo-kun, less talking, more kissing."

He couldn't help but laugh at that as he followed her lead and worked at pulling off his own clothes. "So, which condom should we use first?"

"Surprise me!"

Kyo glanced at the boxes he'd transferred to the folding table. "I...can see how you got a little overwhelmed."

"Just grab _something_ ," she insisted, stretching her leg out and nudging him with her foot. "Please? I've been wanting this all night now."

He swallowed hard as he felt his brain practically short-circuit, not able to do anything but nod and fumble with a random box until it opened. He chucked a square package onto the bed next to Tohru before climbing on top of her, gently shoving her back down onto her pillows. Tohru Honda never ceased to surprise him with the amount of boldness she somehow managed to hide within her. "'Kay. Ready for spice?"

She groaned and moved her hand down to his belt. "Stop teasing me." He opened his mouth to say something else, but the second Tohru's hand was on his cock, all coherent thought fled his mind. "Or maybe I'll have to stop doing this."

"Now who's teasing?" he chuckled as she giggled at her own joke, leaning down to capture her lips in his own.

* * *

Later, when they'd settled in for the night, still naked in Tohru's bed, algebra long forgotten, Kyo leaned over and grabbed the box of condoms he'd opened earlier. "Fire and ice?" he asked, examining the text on the package. "The hell's that supposed to mean?"

Tohru opened her eyes, and lazily snuggled in closer to his chest. "Didn't you feel it?"

"I mean...yeah, but that's a weird way to describe what that felt like."

"I liked it."

"Me, too. So, who picked out these?"

"Isuzu-san."

"Well, I never talk to her, but...you'll have to thank her for me, 'kay? She must have good taste."

Tohru felt heat spread across her cheeks. Obviously Rin had known what the condoms were for, but the idea of giving her details felt...odd. She picked her head up to look at Kyo, mouth opening and closing several times as her mind tried to develop an appropriate response; he was smirking, apparently satisfied with her reaction. Realizing he was toying with her, she puffed her cheeks out. Kyo chuckled at her pouty face, tossed the box onto the carpet, and rolled over to face her.

"I love you," he whispered, thumb idly tracing shapes into the skin of her bare back.

"I love you, too," she murmured back, letting her eyes fall shut again. "But I'm never _ever_ going out to buy condoms again."

"Well with all these, we probably won't need more until after we've gotten married and had kids, so…"

"This is exactly why I'm not going again," she insisted, tone tired but playful. "Because you apparently tease me and get cocky when I do."

"Good pun."

"Kyo-kun," she groaned, drawing his name out. "You're silly. Less talking, more sleeping."

"Fine, you win." He nuzzled his face into her hair, smiling against the top of her head. "Dork."


End file.
